Because of Transformation
by swaggy-land
Summary: Hermione tidak suka dengan kelakukan Draco Malfoy si ketua murid putra. Suatu hari Profesor Slughorn keracunan dan ternyata Malfoy lah penyebabnya. Hermione terpaksa harus berubah wujud untuk mengintrogasi Draco. Karena transformasi itulah Hermione tau perasaan Malfoy padanya. Rated: T semi M.
1. Chapter 1

Swaggy-Land Present

**Because of Transformation**

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling of course! Aku cuma pinjem tokohnya huahah

My first fanfiction! Kayaknya telat banget yah buat fanfic tahun segini tapi aku tiba tiba aja tertarik lagi sama harry potter dan bikin aja fanficnya. Pairing kali ini DRAMIONE yayyyy! Review pls:3

Pairing: Hermione Granger-Draco Malfoy (Dramione)

Cast: etc.

Rated: T semi M soalnya ada yang lumayan M hehe

My first fanfiction! Kayaknya telat banget yah buat fanfic tahun segini tapi aku tiba tiba aja tertarik lagi sama harry potter dan bikin aja fanficnya. Pairing kali ini DRAMIONE yayyyy! Sorry for typos, and others. Review pls:3

xxx

"Aku sudah tidak tahan menjadi ketua murid!" kata Hermione di great hall sambil membanting buku bukunya—yang tentu membuat Harry, Ron, dan Ginny kaget. Hermione memang sudah menjadi ketua murid selama 2 bulan lebih.

"Bloody hell mione!" umpat Ron.

"Kenapa Hermione?" tanya Harry.

"Bukannya kau selalu menginginkan 'kehormatan' itu?" kata Ron.

"Jadi kau mau mengundurkan diri?" tanya Ginny.

Hermione menghembuskan nafas, "bukan, bukan begitu.". "Lalu?" tanya Ginny. "Ergh Ginny, pekerjaan menjadi ketua murid memang melelahkan tapi sekaligus menyenangkan. Tapi yang membuatku tidak tahan adalah ketua murid laki-laki itu!" Hermione melanjutkan.

"Malfoy," sahut Harry diiringi dengan anggukan Ron.

"Memangnya apa yang dilakukannya?" kata Ginny.

"1. Dia lalai, 2. Dia menyebalkan" jawab Hermione.

"Hanya itu?" kata Ron dengan nada yang—sedikit—merendahkan.

"HANYA ITU KAU BILANG?! Dia sangat menyebalkan! Menghinaku, menumpukan semua tugas padaku, dan yang paling menjijikan adalah dia hampir selalu membawa perempuan berbeda masuk kedalam asrama ketua murid!" kata Hermione geram dan membuat Ron takut.

"Membawa perempuan? Kapan?" tanya Harry.

"Hampir setiap hari. Diwaktu malam." Kata Hermione mendengus.

"b-bloody hell" kata Ron.

"Apanya?" kata hermione.

"Kau tau kan hermione, em, biasanya kalau ada cowo bawa cewe kedalam ruangan malam malam itu mau em mau itu..," jawab Ron dengan sedikit gelisah.

"Oh ron, bicara yang benar! Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," kata Hermione.

"Sex."

BUGH! Hermione memukul Ron, "Jangan gila ron! Mungkin memang Malfoy nakal dan dapat julukan 'sex god' tapi menurutku dia tidak benar melakukannya. Lagipula aku tidak pernah tau apa yang dilakukan Malfoy dan perempuan yang selalu dibawanya."

"eh tapi Mione, mungkin Ron benar," kata Harry.

"Ugh boys." Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Singkirkan pikiran mesum kalian, ok? Aku sudah selesai disini, dan kalau kalian tidak keberatan, aku mau ke perpustakaan mengerjakan tugasku." Hermione pun pergi ke perpustakaan meninggalkan Ron, Harry, Ginny dengan pikiran. Mesum. Mereka.

Xxx

Diperjalanan Hermione ke perpustakaan, terlihat segerombolan anak anak asrama berkumpul dengan tampang cemas dan aneh. Hermione menghampiri salah satu anak Hufflepuff.

Hermione: "ada apa ini?"

Hufflepuff: "profesor slughorn. Dia sepertinya keracunan sesuatu, badannya sempat kejang, sungguh mengerikan"

Hermione: "keracunan? Bagaimana bisa?"

Hufflepuff: "tidak tahu. Tapi kami jadi kerepotan karena hari ini ada pelajaran Slughorn"

Hermione: "oh begitu, terimakasih"

Hermione meninggalkan kerumunan itu dan berbalik arah menuju Great Hall—lagi—untuk menemui Harry Ron Ginny. Hermione menemukan Harry dan Ron ada didepan Great Hall tapi tidak bersama Ginny.

"Harry! Ron!" teriak Hermione.

"Ada apa Mione?" sahut Harry.

"Profesor Slughorn keracunan."

"wow"

"bukan wow! Ini masalah! Jadwal pelajaran anak anak jadi bermasalah" kata Hermione.

"Kalau begitu kau urus, kan kamu ketua murid," kata Ron.

"Benar. Tapi aku butuh kalian untuk mencari clue. Tolong kalau liat Ginny, kasih tahu juga tentang ini. Ok bye," hermione meninggalkan Harry dan Ron.

**Hermione's POV**

Aneh. Profesor Slughorn keracunan. Bagaimana bisa? Dia kan pengajar ramuan, tentu bisa membedakan sesuatu yang beracun dan tidak. Aku berlajan menyusuri lorong saat Blaise Zabini dan Gregory Goyle membicarakan sesuatu.

Zabini: "rasakan si Slughorn itu"

Goyle: "hahaha benar. Salah sendiri dia memecahkan vas kebanggan slytherin dengan tampang tidak bersalah"

Zabini: "mentang-mentang kepala asrama slytherin dia jadi seenaknya. Memang harus diberi pelajaran"

Goyle: "ya, rasakan keracuna ramuan _periculumtertia_" (ps: nama ramuannya ini buatan admin sendiri XD)

Zabini: "kita harus beri tahu Draco rencana kita berhasil"

APA?! Jadi Blaise, Goyle, dan Malfoy yang meracuni Slughorn? Gila! Lagipula apa itu ramuan _periculumtertia_? Aku ridak pernah mendengar nama ramuaan itu sebelumnya. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!

To be continue...

Chapter 2 teaser:

"Malfoy dkk pelakunya!"

"em. Berarti untuk menyelidiki ini, kita harus mengintrogasi Malfoy. Kita harus menyamar. Kita akan memakai..."

"_polyjuice_ _potion_," sela Hermione.

"Benar."

_Ternyata benar apa kata Ron! Malfoy 'sex god' itu nyata!_

Tunggu. Profesor Slughorn. Slughorn. Slughorn! Yaampun aku hampir lupa! Aku harus membuat _polyjuice potion_!

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 2

Swaggy-Land Present

**Because of Transformation?**

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling of course! Aku cuma pinjem tokohnya huahah

Cast: etc.

Rated: T semi M soalnya ada yang lumayan M hehe

Note: before read, makasih banget yang udah review. Di chapter ini review lagi yaa. Aww love you all thank you so much seneng banget! Ohya, kalau bisa sebarin ceritaku ini ya biar makin banyak yang baca dan review

Sorry for typos and others.

"Malfoy dkk pelakunya!" bisik Hermione. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, dan Harry sedang berada di common room Gryffindor.

"Dasar Ferret sialan! Seharusnya aku sudah curiga kalau dia pelakunya!" kata Ron geram.

"Tapi, kita belum punya bukti kalau memang Malfoy pelakunya," ujar Ginny.

"Dan kita juga harus tahu apa penawar untuk _periculumtertia_ itu. Bahkan Harry yang _potion master_ saja tidak tahu apa itu _periculumtertia_," tambah Hermione.

Harry berkata, "em. Berarti untuk menyelidiki ini, kita harus mengintrogasi Malfoy. Kita harus menyamar. Kita akan memakai..."

"_polyjuice_ _potion_," sela Hermione.

"Benar."

Hermione menghelas nafas panjang membayangkan harus meminum ramuan tidak enak itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

Xxx

Hermione berlari menuju asrama ketua murid. Dia telat karena disuruh Mcgonagal untuk membantunya membereskan ruangan Dumbledore.

Akhirnya Hermione sampai didepan lukisan, "password?" katanya.

"_Draco __Ptolemius__,_" kata Hermione. Dia tidak terlalu suka password itu karena ada 'draco'nya yah walaupun dia tau itu artinya 'naga' dan bukan 'draco malfoy'. Draco memang musuh nya dari dulu. Dan betapa kesalnya Hermione saat tahu pasangan ketua muridnya adalah Draco.

Hermione melangkahkan masuk ke asrama. Disampainya di pantry, dia mendengar suara suara aneh yang sepertinya berasal dari common room. Seperti "drac..coh" dan suara itu terdengar seperti perempuan.

_Gila. Siapa itu?_ pikir Hermione.

Hermione mengintip sedikit ke common room dan dia sangat terkejut apa yang dia lihat! Draco dan Pansy Parkinson sedang 'bercinta'. Sebenarnya mereka masih dalam pakaian masing masing walaupun sangat berantakan dan kancing atas Pansy sudah terbuka 3. Draco sedang menciumi leher Pansy.

_Gila. Ini gila. Ternyata benar apa kata Ron! Malfoy 'sex god' itu nyata!_ Pikir Hermione. _Bagaimana ini, untuk masuk ke kamarku, aku harus melewati mereka! Ok, rileks_.

Hermione berjalan dengan canggung melewati mereka. Hermione dapat melihat jelas apa yang sedang dilakukan Draco dan Pansy.

Pansy menoleh, "Oh hei lihat siapa ini? Hermione 'mudblood' Granger rupanya." Muka Pansy sudah tidak karuan. Berkeringat dan merah. _Jijik_, pikir Hermione. Draco ikutan menoleh, "Granger," katanya sinis seperti biasa.

"_Get a room¸_ Malfoy,"sahut Hermione datar dan segera masuk ke kamarnya.

**Hermione's POV**

"_Get a room¸_ Malfoy," kataku dan segera menaiki tangga menuju kamarku. Gila gila gila. Aku sudah melihat adegan tidak senonoh. Malfoy memang gila. Aku pikir julukan 'sex god' itu hanya main main, ternyata benar. Gila sungguh gila.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku yang lelah di kasur.

"Draco...drac..ohh shit drakie..," suara Pansy itu sangat keras sampai terdengar ke kamarku. Sialan. Aku pun memasang mantra kedap suara agar tenang.

**Normal POV**

Hembusan angin dan kicauan burung membangunkan Hermione. Sudah pagi. Hermione menarik jubahnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang memakai pakaian bebas. Hermione menuruni tangga menuju pantry. Dan seketika peri rumah ada dihadapannya. Namanya Merilyn.

"Selamat pagi Hermione Granger," sapanya.

"Pagi."

"apa ada yang ku ingin kan, Hermione Granger?" katanya.

"panggil aku Hermione saja. Em tidak terimakasih. Aku ingin coklat panas tapi akan kubuat sendiri" jawab Hermione.

"baiklah" Meriliyn pun menghilang.

Hermione mengaduk coklatnya dengan sihir dan mengambil buku 'magical me' karya Lockhart yang sudah kehilangan pikirannya. Kasihan.

Hermione meneguk coklatnya dengan damai. Karena hari ini libur, dia bisa bersantai. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi kamar terbuka. Draco Malfoy. Hermione melihat dia sekilas dan melanjutkan minumnya. Dia teringat pada kejadian tadi malam yang mengerikan. Bagi Hermione, Draco adalah makhluk menyeramkan yang bisa menyesakkan rohani dan jasmani.

Draco melewati Hermione dengan tenang dan memanggil Merilyn. POOF, Merilyn pun datang.

"ada apa tuan?" tanya Merilyn.

"buatkan aku steak," perintah Draco.

"baik, tunggu sebentar," kata Merilyn, menghilang, dan dalam beberapa detik sudah ada dengan membawa steak dan memberikannya pada Draco. Hermione yang melihat itu geram.

"Hoi, Malfoy. Harusnya kau tidak boleh menyuruh nyuruh peri rumah seperti itu! Setidaknya katakanlah 'tolong' dan 'terimakasih' pada mereka! Dasar kau ini—tidak tau mal.." tegur Hermione dan dipotong oleh Draco.

"Berisik Granger. Jangan buat mood-ku hancur," potong Draco. Draco duduk didepan Hermione. Draco hanya memakai celana training hijau-silver dan bertenjang dada. "Setidaknya pakailah baju Malfoy!" omel Hermione. Walaupun sudah 2 bulan lebih seasrama dengan Draco, dan selalu melihatnya bertelanjang dada, tapi tetap saja itu membuat Hermione risih.

"Memangnya kenapa" kata Draco.

"Tidak pakai baju itu tidak sopan"

"Mana mungkin. Kalau tidak sopan, bagaimana mungkin cewe cewe menyukai tubuhku ini"

"what the hell Malfoy!?"

**Hermione's POV**

"What the hell Malfoy!?" aku melempar dia dengan buku. Dia sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang menjijikan dan membuatku panas dan ingin muntah.

"Oah, Granger. Easy! Tenanglah!" kata Malfoy.

Aku mengancungkan tongkatku di dagunya. "Shove off, Malfoy. Sebagai ketua murid putra kau harus memberikan contoh yang baik. Bukannya bertelanjang dada dan bercinta dengan perempuan yang berbeda."

"ooh." Malfoy menyeringai yang membuat mukanya lebih tampan. Ok. Aku akui dia tampan tapi well.., sudahlah.

"Jadi kau marah karena aku melakukan itu dengan semua perempuan?" Malfoy menyeringai lagi dan menurunkan tongkatku dan menjatuhkan tongkatku. _Blimey_, Malfoy berjalan mendekatiku. Gila.

"Kau cemburu eh, Granger?" Malfoy maju beberapa langkah.

"Tidak kusangka gadis mudblood sepertimu bisa cemburu." Dia maju lagi.

"Setelah perang status darah tidak boleh diungkit ungkit lagi, Ferret!" balasku. Jujur aku takut, tapi aku harus—pura pura—berani.

"kau tertarik padaku, Granger?" malfoy maju lagi. _Damn_. Aku sudah terhimpit tembok. Malfoy memang tidak bisa maju lagi, tapi malah dia menghimpitku dengan badannya. Gila ini gila! Mau apa dia?! Aku pernah liat adegan ini disalah satu film mesum di dunia muggle! Aku takut!

Malfoy mengangkat daguku dengan tanganku. Mendekatkan mukanya dan mukaku. Gila. MAU APA DIA?! Aku tidak boleh diam saja.

BUGH! Aku mengangkat lututku dan itu mengenai perutnya. Pasti sakit. Tapi tak apa, yang penting aku selamat dari ferret pirang itu.

Malfoy meringis kesakitan. "Apa yang kau lakukan, mudblood! Shit! Sakit, Granger!"

Aku berkata, "kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan? Menghimpit tubuhku? Itu perbuatan tidak senonoh, akan kulaporkan kau kepada profesor Slughorn kalau kau—eh.."

Tunggu. Profesor Slughorn. Slughorn. Slughorn! Yaampun aku hampir lupa! Aku mengambil tokat sihirku yang tergeletak di lantai dan segera keluar asrama menuju asrama Gryffindor meninggalkan Malfoy yang sedang menahan sakit.

Aku harus membuat _polyjuice potion_!

To be continue...

Chapter 3 teaser:

Akhirnya Hermione terpaksa menyamar sendirian tanpa Harry, Ron, dan Ginny.

"Jangan pakai rambut Milicent. Aku sudah dapat yang lebih baik."

"Rambut siapa?"

"Pansy Parkinson."

APA?

"Wish me luck."

Ok, petualangan mengerikan sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai.

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 3

Swaggy-Land Present

**Because of Transformation?**

**Chapter 3 **

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling of course! Aku cuma pinjem tokohnya huahah

Cast: etc.

Rated: T semi M soalnya ada yang lumayan M hehe

Maaf chapter ini pendek banget sorry for typos and others.

Review please, thank youuu

Xxx

"Ok, _polyjuice_ sudah siap. Lalu rambut siapa yang akan kalian ambil?" tanya Hermione pada Harry, Ron, dan Ginny. Mereka sedang membut _polyjuice potion_—di toilet moaning myrtle—yang akhirnya dalam seminggu selesai.

"Mione, sepertinya aku dan Ron tidak bisa membantu. Kita harus merawat peralatan quidditch untuk pertandingan selanjutnya," kata Harry.

"ok, tidak apa apa. Kalau kau Ginny, apa kau bisa membantuku?" tanya Hermione dengan penuh harap.

"eemm, sorry Hermione. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa. Karena aku sudah janji pada Lavender untuk menemaninya beli make up di Hogsmeade," jawab Ginny menyesal.

"Jadi aku harus melakukan ini sendirian?" kata Hermione kecewa. "Well, baiklah. Aku sudah punya rambut Milicent dan seragam Slytherin. Jadi aku..."

"JANGAAAANN!" teriak ketiganya (Harry, Ron, Ginny). Ginny merebut botol kecil berisi rambut itu sebelum Hermione memasukannya kedalam polyjuice.

"Hey! Kenapa?!" protes Hermione.

"Jangan pakai rambut Milicent!"

"Memangnya yakin itu rambut milicent?!"

"bisa bisa itu rambut..."

"KUCINGNYA!" sahut mereka bertiga.

Hermione menghela nafas. "ok, jadi aku harus pakai rambut siapa?"

Ginny tersenyum, "tenang, aku sudah dapat yang lebih baik. Aku sudah punya rambut Pansy Parkinson." Ginny mengeluakan botol kecil berisi rambut dari jubahnya.

"bagaimana bisa?" tanya Ron.

"Kudengar Pansy sedang punya masalh rontok. Jadi aku tawarkan memakai sisirku. Dan benar saja, rambut rontoknya menempel di sisirku," ujar Ginny bangga.

"Bloody hell. Kau pintar, Ginny" puji Ron.

"Brilliant. Pakailah rambut itu Mione," kata Harry. Hermione mengambil rambut itu dengan ragu dan memasuka ke dalam ramuan dan meminum ramuan itu.

"aku mau muntah," Hermione berlari kedalam toilet dan menjatuhkan gelasnya. Walaupun sudah berkali kali minum polyjuice, dia tidak terbiasa.

Beberapa menit kemudia, Hermione keluar dari toilet dengan wujud Pansy dan pakaian asrama Slytherin, "Lihat aku. Aku mengerikan."

"Mione, kau tetap terdengar seperti dirimu," kata Ginny.

Ron tersenyum miring, "tenang, aku punya 'permen pengubah suara' buatan Fred. Kau mau?"

Hermione mengambil permen itu, "bagaimana pakainya?"

"tinggal kunyah permen itu dan bayangkan orang yang kau mau tiru suaranya. Efeknya 3 jam," jelas Ron. Hermione mengunyah permen itu dan membayangkan Pansy. "ah ha" Hermione mengetes suaranya dan benar benar berubah menjadi suara pansy.

"Excellent. Bawalah persediaan polyjuice ini. Karena sepertinya kau akan lama mengintrogasi Malfoy soal Slughorn" kata Harry.

"wish me luck"

Xxx

**Hermione's POV**

Ok, aku berjalan menuju asrama Slytherin. Aku takut ada orang yang mengenaliku, tapi ternyata tidak. Sukses.

"hai Pansy!" bahuku ditepuk seseorang yang ternyata...

"oh ha..hai, Daphne," sapaku balik. Ternyata dia adalah Daphne Greengrass. Fuh, sungguh menakutkan. Daphne memakai baju bebas dan membawa tas ransel.

"sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah mau ikut ke Hogsmade untuk membeli bunga?" kata Daphne.

"Bunga? Bunga untuk apa?"

"Blimey, Pansy! Kau lupa? Kita kan akan ke kediaman Crabbe untuk memperingati 1 tahun kematiannya. Bukankah tadi kau sudah pakai baju bebas, kenapa sekarang pakai seragam lengkap begitu?" tanya Daphne heran.

HAH? aku harus jawab apa?! "em..em begini Gre—daphne, aku kayaknya sedang tidak enak badan. Jadi aku tidak ikut ke kediaman Crabbe. Oh ya apa Mal—maksudku Draco ikut?" jawabku. Semoga saja Malfoy tidak ikut menjenguk Crabbe, kalau dia pergi, usahaku akan sia sia!

"Oh, Draco tidak ikut. Sepertinya dia malas dan masih trauma melihat Crabb meninggal dilahap api tahun lalu. Bye, pansy. Semoga kau lekas sembuh. Ohya, kau bisa berduaan di asrama bersama Draco. Beruntungnya!" Daphne berjalan pergi.

Ew.

"ahaha yeah ok ok baiklah" kataku.

Xxx

Aku berada didepan lukisan asrama Slytherin. Lukisan itu berkata, "password?"

Blimey! Apa tidak tau apa kata sandi asrama ini! Aku harus apa?!

Aku pun mematung diam di depan lukisan itu selama 30 menit sampai seseorang memanggilku, "pansy! Sedang apa kau?"

Urgh. Daphne lagi. "Ada apa? Bukannya kau mau ke Hogsmeade?"

"Aku lupa barangku hehe. Kau sedang apa disini?"

"A...aku..aku.. lupa kata sandi.."

"Yaampun Pansy, kau ini pelupa. _Caputin Empunio_," Daphne mengucapkan password dan selamat aku bisa masuk. Setelah daphne mengambil barangnya, diapun pergi.

Ok, petualangan mengerikan sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai.

To be continue...

Chapter 4 teaser:

Aku memasuki common room asrama Slytherin dengan canggung.

"Pansy?" panggilnya.

"Pansy, mari kita lakukan yang seperti biasanya. Aku sedang membutuhkanmu," aku mendengar Malfoy berkata itu disela-sela ciumannya. Gila. Ini gila. Memang ini tubuh Pansy, tapi aku bisa merasakan ciumannya!

Xxx

"Hai, Granger." Sapa Malfoy tiba-tiba. "Kau cantik"

"Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh."

Dia menarik tubuhku dan mulai menciumku didepan mereka semua.

Ini gila!

It's All End.


	4. Chapter 4

Swaggy-Land Present

**Because of Transformation?**

**Chapter ****4**

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling of course! Aku cuma pinjem tokohnya huahah

Cast: etc.

Rated: T semi M soalnya ada yang lumayan M hehe

Note: Disini lumayan banyak bagian M nya hehe tapi maaf kalau banyak basa basi nya soalnya aku baru pertama kali nulis bagian M kayak gitu XD dan ini akhirnya sedikit gak jelas..

Review please, thank you

Xxx

**Hermione's POV**

Aku memasuki common room asrama Slytherin dengan canggung. Tidak lupa aku minum polyjuice terlebih dahulu karena aku sudah merasakan perubahan pada rambutku. Tidak ada tanda tanda Malfoy disini. Kemana dia? Bukannya Daphne bilang dia ada di asrama?

Aku duduk diam di sofa berwarna hijau dengan canggung. Aku memandangi ruangan ini yang kelihatan _chic_ dengan warna hijau dan silver.

"Pansy?"

Sontak aku menoleh kearah suara itu. Malfoy. Dia turun dari kamarnya menuju sofa dipinggirku. "Kenapa kau disini? Bukankah kau ikut ke acara 1 tahun kematian Crabbe?"

"Em, itu… aku mendadak sakit," jawabnya. Malfoy menatapku seakan tidak percaya. Dia menatapku dengan aneh. Apa dia tahu aku bukan Pansy?

"Apa yang ditanganmu itu?" Tanya Malfoy dan menatap botol yang aku pegang. Yaampun, aku lupa memasukan botol _polyjuice_ ini kedalam jubahku!

"Ah em, ini obat," jawabku dan memasukan botol itu ke jubahku.

_Now what_? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dari mana aku harus mulai mengintrogasi dan menanyai penawar _periculumtertia_? Lebih parah lagi, aku tidak tahu bagaimana sikap biasa Pansy—yang asli—kepada Malfoy. Oke rileks _and go for it_.

"Malfoy," akhirnya aku memberanikan diri memanggilnya.

"Hah?" Malfoy berhenti memain mainkan tongkat sihirnya dan menghadap padaku. "Tumben kau memanggilku 'Malfoy' bukan 'Draco' atau 'Drakie'".

Gawat. Seharusnya aku memanggilnya Draco. Tunggu. Atau aku harus memanggilnya 'Drakie'. Tidak, tidak mau. Itu menggelikan.

"Oh, ya. Draco—maksudku. Apa kau sudah tahu keadaan Slughorn?" tanyaku.

"Tentu."

"Kenapa kau meracuninya?"

Malfoy tertawa sini, "Aku kan sudah cerita padamu kemarin. Harus berapa kali aku bilang padamu?"

This world is mental. Sepertinya akan semakin sulit mengintrogasi Malfoy.

"Well Mal—Draco, aku lupa. Tolong ceritakan lagi." Ucapku memohon.

"Daripada membahas itu, aku mau membahas soal si Granger itu."

HAH?

**Normal POV**

Hermione terkejut mendengar Draco lebih memilih membicarakan tentang dirinya dibanding membicarakan soal Profesor Slughorn.

"Kau tahu, Pansy? Aku muak menjalankan tugas ketua murid bersamanya. Dia cerewet dan selalu mengancamku akan melaporkanku pada Mcgonagal jika aku terus membawa perempuan kedalam asrama. Dasar si Granger itu," cerita Draco.

Hermione yang mendengar itu terkejut. _Jadi itu tanggapan Malfoy tentangku?_ Pikirnya.

"Tapi Draco, mungkin Granger benar. Lagipula kau tidak bisa melakukan sex dengan setiap perempuan. Mungkin kau bisa terkena herpes atau yang lebih parah HIV-aids," ujar Hermione berusaha membela diri.

"Tumben kau membelanya dan tidak mengejeknya seperti biasa,"ujar Draco heran.

"Eh… itu… Hatchih!" Gadis berambut semak itu bersin secara sengaja karena dia tidak tahu harus bicara apa pada Draco.

**Hermione's POV**

"Hatchih!" aku berpura-pura bersin karena aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Aku segera mengelap hidungku. Dan aku sadar Malfoy memandangiku. "Apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau aneh Pansy. Biasanya kalau kau bersin atau sakit kau akan langsung bermanja padaku dan berkata 'Drakie aku kedinginan, bisa kau hangatkan aku?'. Kau tahu, walaupun itu mengjengkelkan, tapi tetap saja kau aneh hari ini," ujar Malfoy. _What the bloody hell_ _was that_? Jadi Pansy biasa bermanja manja pada Malfoy? Menjijikan! Apa aku harus bermanja juga agar aku tidak ketahuan memakai _polyjuice_? Oh tidak! Tidak mungkin dan tidak akan!

"Ehm, well, mungkin hari ini aku sedang tidak mood melakukan 'itu' denganmu, haha," ujarku garing.

Tiba tiba Malfoy sudah ada dihadapanku dan, cup, aku merasakan bibirku hangat sekaligus sedikit basah. Aku membelalakan mataku dan aku baru sadar Malfoy menciumku! Walaupun ini tubuh Pansy, tetap saja aku bisa merasakan ciuman Malfoy.

"Pansy, mari kita lakukan yang seperti biasanya. Aku sedang membutuhkanmu," aku mendengar Malfoy berkata itu disela-sela ciumannya. Dia kembali menciumku—tapi aku tidak membalasnya—dan salahsatu tangannya mengusap punggungku dan satu tangannya lagi berusaha membuka kancing kemejaku.

Gila. Ini gila.

"Tu—tunggu!" aku sedikit mendorong dada Malfoy dan mencoba menghentikan perlakuannya padaku. Tentu saja dia menganggapku Pansy tapi sebenarnya aku Hermione Jane Granger. Aku bukan Pansy—walaupun sekarang aku sedang berwujud Pansy—yang terkenal seperti _bitch_ dan suka bermanja manja. Bagaimanapun ini, ini gila. Aku tidak mau melakukan 'itu' dengan Malfoy.

"Apa?" kata Malfoy sedikit ketus. Sepertinya dia kesal karena aku menolak melakukan-hal-tidak-senonoh itu dengannya.

"Daripada begitu, aku ingin tanya apa itu _periculumtertia. _Kau tahu? Aku mencari di perpustakan dan tidak menemukan apa itu _periculumtertia_," kataku beralasan.

Malfoy sedikit bangkit dan berkata, "_Periculumtertia_ ya? Itu ramuan yang bisa dibilang mematikan dan bahaya. Aku mempelajarinya dari Snape. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau memberikan ramuan itu pada Slughorn?"

"_Blimey_, Pansy. Kau ini benar-benar pelupa. Aku kan sudah bilang kemarin kalau aku tidak menyukai Slughorn yang semena sema kepada Slytherins. Jadi aku berikan saja ramuan itu biar dia tahu rasa," jawab Malfoy. Yaampun, dia kejam sekali!

"Apa ada penawarnya?" Tanyaku lagi. Malfoy hanya mengangkat alisnya satu.

Tiba-tiba Malfoy menghimpitku di sofa dan mengunci gerakanku. Dia berkata sambil menyeringai, "Aku akan beritahu jika kita sudah menyelesaikan ini." Dia kembali menciumiku sampai aku sesak nafas. Bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak membalas ciumannya ini. Ini terlalu menjijikan dan bernafsu. Malfoy menurunkan ciumannya pada leher (Pansy) ku. Dia membuka semua kancing kemejaku dan menurukan ciumannya lebih bawah lagi dan…

"S-stop! Berhenti! Tunggu!" aku kembali mendorong Malfoy dan sedikit merapikan kemejaku. "Ada apa lagi, Parkinson?" Malfoy menekankan kata 'Parkinson'. Sepertinya dia benar-benar kesal.

"Ki-kita akan melakukan ini, tapi jawab satu hal; apa penawar untuk _periculumtertia_?" tanyaku dengan terengah engah. Aku pun tidak percaya apa yang baru kukatan.

"Untuk apa?" Malfoy bertanya balik.

"Erm, a-aku ingin memberikan ramuan itu pada Her—Granger tapi aku ingin tahu apa penawarnya agar dia tidak langsung mati," kataku yang jelas jelas alasan yang dibuat buat. Mana mungkin aku mau menyakiti diriku sendiri? Haha.

"Kau bisa ambil buku catatan hitam ditasku. Kau bisa baca penawarnya disana," jawab Malfoy. Akhirnya! Aku bisa tahu penawarnya dan menyelamatkan Profesor Slughorn!

"Terimakasih Drac—oomph," Malfoy menciumku lagi. Dan sekarng jauh lebih ganas. Oke, karena aku sudah berjanji akan melakukan sex dengannya, aku akan melakukannya. Aku tahu ini gila, tapi inikan tubuh Pansy, jadi mungkin tidak apa apa kan?

Malfoy mulai membuka bra-ku tapi belum menurunkannya. Dia masih mencium bibirku. Aku pun mulai membalas ciumannya dengan terpaksa. Disaat aku membalas ciumannya, Malfoy tiba-tiba berhenti dan menarik tubuhnya sendiri menjauh dari tubuhku. Dia berjalan pergi sambil menutupi mukanya.

"A-ada apa?" Tanyaku sambil merapikan kemejaku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau ambil saja buku catatan penawar itu di tasku."

Malfoy menaiki tangga dan menuju kamarnya. Ada apa? _Well_, tidak apa. Aku bersyukur karena tidak usah melakukan sex dengannya.

Aku merapikan bajuku dan mengambil buku catatan Malfoy di tasnya. Aku segera keluar dari asrama Slytherin. Aku harus segera menemui Harry, Ron, dan Ginny!

Xxx

**Normal POV**

Gadis berambut coklat tebal—efek _polyjuice _nya sudah hilang—itu berjalan menuju toilet moaning Myrtle. Disana didapatinya Ginny. "Ginny!" panggil Hermione seraya Ginny langsung memeluknya.

"jadi kau dapat informasi apa?" Tanya Ginny.

"berita bagus. Aku dapat penawar untuk _periculumtertia_," jawab Hermione

"wah bagus! Jadi kita bisa membuat penawar itu begitu Harry dan Ron datang. Ngomong-ngomong, Mione. Kenapa bajumu berantakan sekali?"

"Ah itu, ceritanya panjang. Untuk mendapatkan resep penawar ini, Malfoy memaksa untuk melakukan 'itu' denganku."

"'itu'?"

"sex."

"_BLIMEY_, MIONE! Apa kau benar benar melakukannya!?" tanya Ginny histeris dan ternyata teriakan Ginny membangunkan Moaning Myrtle.

"Kalian ini ribut sekali," kata Myrtle.

"Mytrle! Kau harus tahu, Hermione melakukan sex dengan Malfoy!" Ginny memberitahu Mytrle dengan histeris.

"Enaknya masa muda kalian. Penuh dengan cinta sedangkan aku hanya dilempari buku dan berakhir seperti ini. Haaaa~" Myrtle terbang masuk kedalam kloset toilet. Hermione dan Ginny sudah biasa melihat Myrtle yang super sensitive begitu.

Ginny kembali mengarahkan pandangan pada Hermione, "Jadi, Mione. Bagaimana rasa melakukannya?"

"Aku tidak benar-benar melakukannya, Gin. Malfoy tiba-tiba berhenti dan aku bersyukur karena tidak perlu melakukan sex dengannya," jawab Hermione lega.

Blup blup. Moaning Myrtle muncul dari dalam kloset, "Ngomong-ngomong, Mione. Aku sering melihat Draco Malfoy datang kesini dan sesekali menyebutkan namamu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya karena aku takut ketahuan jika mengintip. Bisa-bisa aku dilempari buku. Haaaa~". Myrtle kembali masuk kedalam kloset.

_Malfoy? Menyebutkan namaku didalam toilet? Apa maksudnya?_ Pikir Hermione.

Xxx

**Hermione's POV**

Pagi ini aku bersama Harry, Ron, dan Ginny sedang berkumpul di Great Hall. "Apa bahannya sudah terkumpul semua?" tanya Ron.

"Belum. Kita masih belum punya 3 ekor naga albino," jawabku dengan sedikit kecewa. Tidak kusangka bahan-bahan penawar ini begitu sulit dicari. Aku kembali membolak balik buku Malfoy. Berharap ada petunjuk dimana harus menemuka 'ekor naga albino'. Yang benar saja! Haruskah kita memotong ekor naga yang jelas jelas beratnya bisa berton-ton? Konyol!

Aku sudah mencari tentang naga albino di perpustakan. Hanya sedikit informasi yang kudapat. Tidak ada spesifik dimana bisa mendapatkannya, dan tidak ada spesifik berat badannya.

Aku menghela nafas. Tiba tiba sesosok tangan menarik buku yang sedang kupegang. "Hey!" umpatku kesal. Aku berbalik badan untuk mengetahui siapa yang mengambil buku itu. Oh tidak. Malfoy.

"Darimana kau dapat buku ini, Granger?" tatapannya sangat dingin dan tajam.

Aku menahan nafasku. Aku tidak tahu harus jawab apa.

"Jawab, Granger."

"Itu.. aku melihat Parkinson tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya lalu aku berniat akan mengembalikannya. Jadi bisakah kau berikan itu padaku? Aku akan segera mengembalikannya pada Pansy," jawabku takut.

"Apa kau sudah baca isinya?" Tanya Malfoy.

"Belum."

"Aku saja yang mengembalikan ini pada Pansy." Malfoy segera berbalik menuju meja Slytherin dan memasukan buku itu ke jubahnya.

"Bagaimana ini? Tanpa buku itu, kita tidak bisa apa-apa," aku gelisah.

"Tenang Mione, aku sudah mencatat bahan bahannya. Dan aku juga tahu dimana menemuka naga albino," kata Harry.

"Yang benar?" kata Ginny tidak percaya. "Ya, aku tanya pada Hagrid. Ternyata naga ini bisa ditemukan di Dark Forest," Lanjut Harry lagi.

"_Bloody hell_! Tidak kusangka ada naga di hutan dekat sekolah. Sekolah macam apa ini?!" kata Ron dengan takut.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa.

Xxx

Malamnya, aku dan Ron mencari naga albino itu. Kami sudah mempersiapkan pisau-super-tajam untuk memotong ekor naga yang pasti sangat tebal. Dan tidak lupa kami memakai _invisibility cloak_ milik Harry. Harry dan Ginny bilang, mereka sedang ada 'urusan' jadi tidak bisa ikut.

Ron berjalan dibelakangku. "Ouch, Ron! Kau menginjak kakiku!"

"Maaf Mione, dimana kita bisa menemukan naga itu?"

"Tidak tahu, tapi—" pluk. Aku berhenti bicara karena merasakan sesuatu jatuh ke pundakku dan mulai merayap rayap.

"Her…mione. Itu.. itu..," Ron menunjuk nunjuk pundakku dengan ketakutan. "Dipundakmu ada cicak."

"AAAAHHH!" aku segera mengusap pundakku. Aku sangat jiji dengan cicak. Tapi rambutku terasa panas.

"Mione, rambutmu terbakar!" Ron cepat cepat mengusap api itu sampai padam. Untungnya hanya api kecil.

"Ron! Ini bukan cicak! Ini naga albino! Lihat! Aku mengenalinya dari buku yang pernah kubaca." Aku mengangkat naga albino itu yang ternyata sangat kecil hanya sekitar 7 cm. Aku dan Ron pun segera memotong ekornya dan kembali ke asrama (Ron ke asrama Gryffindor dan aku ke asrama ketua murid).

Sesampainya di asrama, aku segera mandi dan berganti baju. Saat aku keluar kamar, aku melihat Malfoy sedang duduk santai di common room. Dia sedikit terkejut melihatku tapi kembali mengabaikanku.

Aku pun berniat membuat coklat panas dan berjalan ke pantry.

"Hai, Granger." Sapa Malfoy tiba-tiba.

"Hei."

"Kau cantik."

"Kau mabuk fire-whiskey lagi?"

"Tidak."

"Hem."

"Kau cantik, Granger."

"Kau sudah bilang itu dua kali."

"Kau ini menyebalkan. Setidaknya bilang 'terimakasih'"

Aku mengabaikan Malfoy dan duduk di sofa sebelah Malfoy. "Hoi, Granger." Katanya lagi.

"Apa?" yaampun, kenapa hari ini dia menganggu sekali?

"Bagaimana rasanya jadi mudblood?" _WHAT THE FUCK_. Kenapa dia masih terus-terusan bawa bawa status darah? Jelas jelas setelah perang, status darah tidak boleh dibanding bandingkan.

"Hem. Kalau kau? Bagaimana rasanya jadi ferret?" tanyaku sinis.

"Kau ingin tahu tentangku eh, Granger?" Malfoy memperlihatkan seringainya yang er.. sexy?

Aku meminum coklat panas ku, "Tidak."

Malfoy tiba-tiba saja duduk disebelahku. "Siapa bilang kau boleh duduk disini?" kataku ketus.

"Diam, Granger." Malfoy menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibirku. Ini..ciuman kan? CIUMAN?! Ini beda saat aku menyamar jadi Pansy karena sekarang adalah benar-benar tubuhku!

Malfoy sedikit menjilat bibirku dan melepaskan ciumannya, "Lezat. Ada coklat di bibirmu."

BUGH! Aku menyikut perut Malfoy. Malfoy meringis kesakitan. Aku tidak peduli! Bagaimanapun, dia sangat lancing sudah menciumku! "MALFOY, APA KAU LAKUKAN, FERRET! AKU AKAN MEMBERIMU 3 DETENSI!"

Malfoy menyeringai—lagi. Dan mulai menghadapkan mukanya pada mukaku. Tanpa sadar, ternyata Malfoy sudah ada diatasku.

"Silahkan saja kalau kau mau memberiku detensi. Dasar kau menyebalkan. Mudblood. Berang-berang. Rambut semak. Nona-Segala-Tahu," Malfoy terus menghinaku.

"FERRET PIRA—emmphh," Malfoy menutup bibirku dengan bibirnya. "Jangan berisik," ujarnya. Dia terus menciumiku dan juga mengunci gerakanku. Dia sedikit menggigit bibirku agar aku membalas ciumannya. Tentu saja dengan pasrah aku membalas ciumannya.

Tiba-tiba Malfoy berhenti sejenak.

"Hoi, Granger."

"APA?!"

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi Pansy?"

Hah?

"Ap-apa yang kau bicarakan?" aku gugup. Apa dia tahu aku menyamar menjadi Pansy? Tapi bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

"Jangan mengelak, Granger. Aku sekarang tahu. Kau menyamar jadi Pansy untuk mendapatkan penawar ramuan itu kan?" kata Malfoy sinis.

"Ti—tidak—iya! Aku memang berubah menjadi Pansy menggunakan _polyjuice_ untuk mengetahui maksudmu kepada Slughorn dan untuk mendapatkan penawar _periculum tertia_," jawabku dan mendorong tubuh Malfoy yang ada diatasku. "Tapi bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyaku.

"Aku mengenal ciumanmu tadi. Ciuman Pansy saat itu berbeda dan sama denganmu. Dasar _mudblood_ mesum. Kalau kau ingin bercinta denganku, tidak usah berubah menjadi Pansy." Malfoy kembali menimpaku dan mencium leherku.

"A—apa? Hen-hentikan, Ferret!" aku memukul mukul kepala Malfoy dan berusaha melepaskan diri. _But it's no use_. Tubuhnya lebih kuat dariku. Malfoy mencium bibirku lagi.

"Kau menyebalkan, Granger…"

Dia mengatakan itu disela sela ciumannya. Dan mulai menciumku lagi.

"…cewe cerewet…"

Dia mengatakan itu disela sela ciumannya—lagi. Dan mulai menciumku lagi.

"…keras kepala…"

Dia mengatakan itu disela sela ciumannya—lagi—dan lagi. Dan mulai menciumku lagi.

"…itulah yang membuatku menyukaimu."

APA? TUNGGU? MALFOY SUKA PADAKU? YANG BENAR SAJA!

Malfoy mulai menciumku lagi. Dari yang awalnya lembut, menjadi ganas. "Balas aku, Granger." Dia mendorong pelan leherku untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Aku benar-benar kehabisan nafas. Malfoy menurunkan ciumannya pada leherku. Berusaha membuka kancing bajuku dan membuka bra-ku. Yaampun, ini tidak boleh terjadi!

"Berhenti, Malfoy!" aku menendang perut Malfoy dan merapikan bajuku. "Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda Granger. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Mencintaimu." Malfoy menyatakan itu padaku. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan memegang pipiku. "Aku. Sangat. Menyukaimu. Hermione." Dia menekankan setiap kata-nya dan yang paling membuatku kaget adalah dia memanggilku 'Hermione'.

Malfoy kembali menciumku dan menurunkan bra-ku. Reflex, aku menutupi dadaku. "Mione.." Malfoy menghembuskan nafasnya ditelingaku dan itu membuat ada rasa aneh didalam perut dan jantungku. "Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku," lanjutnya.

Malfoy melepas baju dan bra-ku. Aku sudah _shirtless_. _Bloody hell_, ini mengerikan dan memalukan! Malfoy mulai memberikan ciumannya kepada dadaku.

"Mal..foy..emphh hen—hentikan..," tanpa sadar aku mendesah. Yaampun, suaraku bergetar dan sungguh memalukan. Tangannya mulai menurunkan celanaku. Tu—tunggu! Ini menjijikan!

"Malf..oy..t-to-tolong hentikan..," suaraku bergetar dan mulai menangis. Aku sangat takut diperlakukan seperti ini. _It feels like I'll be raped_! Malfoy menatapku dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Maaf, Granger." Malfoy bangun dan berjalan pergi.

Melihat dia pergi begitu saja membuat hatiku sakit. Entahlah, tadi aku cukup menikmatinya. Apa aku juga mulai menyukai Malfoy? Melihat wajah bersalahnya tadi aku merasa sedih dan tidak rela ditinggalkannya.

"Mal-Malfoy," panggilku pelan. Malfoy berbalik arah padaku. "Ada apa?"

"Ja-jangan pergi begitu saja," kataku.

"Kenapa?" dia menyeringai lagi. _Blimey_, aku baru sadar ternyata dia se-sexy ini. _OMG damn. Merlin's beard, he's fuckin' hot_..

"Kau membenciku, Granger?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng.

"Kau mencintaiku?"

Aku terdiam. Aku tidak tahu. Aku masih ragu akan perasaanku ini.

Malfoy berjalan mendekatiku. Menciumku lembut. _Damn_. Setiap dia menyentuhku seperti ini, badanku serasa terbakar. Aku membalas ciumannya dengan tulus. Dia mengelus punggungku. Aku melingkarkan tanganku dilehernya. Aku menikmatinya.

Malfoy melepaskan ciumannya dengan lembut. "Kau pasti mencintaiku, Granger," katanya dengan seringai khasnya. Mendengar dia berkata seperti itu membuatku _blushing_.

Hup. Malfoy menggendongku ala Bride style. "Turunkan aku, Malfoy!"

Malfoy membawaku ke kamarnya dan merebahkanku diranjangnya. Dia menatapku dengan intens dan membuatku sedikit risih.

"A—apa?"

"Kau akan menjadi milikku, Granger."

Xxx

Cip. Cip. Cip.

Sudah pagi. Aku membuka mataku.

_Dimana ini?_

Kamar dengan nuansa hijau-silver. Bukannya ini kamar Malfoy? Wait. Kamar...Malfoy?! yaampun! Aku baru ingat kejadian tadi malam. Aku dan Malfoy bercinta! Yaampun ini gila. Gila. Gila! Semalam pasti otakku sedang berjalan tidak baik. Aku baru terpikir bagaimana kalau Malfoy bohong soal mencintaiku? Mungkin saja dia sudah bilang begitu kepada perempuan banyak? Ah ini gila. Dan yang lebih gila, aku baru menyadari Malfoy tidur disebelahku. Satu kasur. Satu selimut.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" teriakku—dan ini membangunkan Malfoy.

Cowo pirang itu mengusap mata dan rambutnya, "_Morning_, _love_."

"Menjijikan, Malfoy!"

"Tadi malam kau memanggilku 'Draco'. Sekarang kau juga harus memanggilku begitu."

"Mungkin aku akan memanggilmu 'Draco' kalau kau menyembuhkan Profesor Slughorn."

"Tidak mau."

"Menyebalkan!" aku menarik selimut itu untuk menutupi tubuhku dan berjalan keluar menuju kamarku dan mandi.

Xxx

Aku berjalan tergesa-gesa bersama Harry, Ron, dan Ginny menuju hospital wings. Harry membawa penawar _periculumtertia_. Saat memasuki Hospital Wings, kami melihat Profesor Slughorn sudah segar bugar dan disebelahnya...

"Malfoy?" kata Harry sinis.

"Apa, Potter?" kata Malfoy yang sama sinisnya.

"Mau apa kau disini?" kata Ron yang langsung emosi.

Sementara aku hanya bisa diam karena masih malu mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

"Well, seperti yang kau lihat Weasel-Bee. Aku menyembuhkan Profesor Slughorn," kata Malfoy bangga sekaligus dengan nada merendahkan.

"Apa yang dibilang Mr. Malfoy benar. Dia sudah menyembuhkanku dan dia juga sudah minta maaf akan perbuatannya. Jadi tidak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan," ucap Slughorn sambil terus terusan berterimakasih pada Malfoy.

Ginny mendengus kesal, "Jadi ramuan penawar yang kita buat sia-sia?"

Aku, Harry, dan Ron mengangguk.

"Mione," panggil Malfoy.

"Eh?" aku mendongak mengarah Malfoy.

"HERMIONE! Sejak kapan Malfoy memanggilmu dengan nama depan?" tanya Ginny histeris.

"Eh.. ini..." tiba-tiba saja Malfoy mendekatiku dan berkata, "Aku sudah menyembuhkan Slughorn. Jadi mana janjimu?"

"Janji apa?" seingatku aku tidak janji apa-apa.

Ron dengan geram memisahkan aku dan Malfoy, "Apa-apaan kau, blonde Ferret? Jangan panggil nama Hermione! Aku tidak sudi nama sahabatku disebutkan oleh makhluk sepertimu!"

"Awas, Weasel!" Malfoy menarik baju Ron dan mendorongnya. Malfoy bicara padaku, "Kau berjanji untuk memanggil namaku. 'Draco'."

"KALIAN PACARAN?" Ginny berteriak histeris.

"Mione, jangan mau pacaran dengannya!" kata Harry.

"Jangan panggil nama depannya!" kata Ron.

Aku mendengus kesal, "Hem. Aku hanya akan memanggil dia 'Draco' dan itu tidak berarti kami pacaran, ok?". Aku berbalik ke Malfoy, "Terimakasih Mal—Draco."

Draco menyeringai padaku dan menatap Harry, Ron, Ginny satu-satu. "Kalian tahu? Hermione memanggil namaku, dan, ya, kami berpacaran," ucapnya bangga.

Dia menarik tubuhku dan mulai menciumku didepan mereka semua.

Ini gila!

The end.

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
